In the field of communication networks and in particular communication networks for carriers or means of transportation, it is known to use communication networks connecting input blocks, for example with measuring sensors, to output blocks, for example corresponding to computers capable of processing measured data transmitted by the measuring sensors. Such measured data is for example data relative to the environment of the carrier, and in particular to the electromagnetic environment of the carrier. The present invention is particularly applicable to the transmission of so-called raw digital signals from measuring sensors. The digital signals for example comprise data samples measured by sensors of the Radar type or from electromagnetic listening or raw data streams.
Such communication networks are relatively complex in order in particular to guarantee a certain resistance to failures or downtime of certain output blocks and a possibility of adaptation to an evolution of the throughput leaving the input blocks in particular in case of evolution of the performance of the sensors. These communication networks, however, make it possible to provide the routing of data between the input blocks and the output blocks securely.
It is in particular known to use communication networks comprising so-called systematic routing matrices, capable of routing any data stream measured by a measuring sensor toward any computer. Such routing matrices comprise several stages of switches connected to one another, with each switch, also called crossbar, comprising first and second input terminals and first and second output terminals. Each switch is able to connect the first and second input terminals, respectively, to first and second output terminals or vice versa, based on a command signal received by the switch.
In such communication networks, in order to adapt them to an evolution of the throughput leaving the measuring sensors, it is known to duplicate the routing matrix and to connect, in parallel, a plurality of routing matrices to the measuring sensors and the computers.
However, such communication networks have a complex architecture, in particular leading to significant energy losses through the communication network, and provide limited resistance to failures, in particular of the switches.